List of Mario games by genre
This is a list of games that Mario has appeared in, or games with other Mario characters, organized by genre. Over the years, Mario and his brother Luigi have appeared in several popular video games, both with starring and less significant roles. Platform series This category includes any of the main'' Mario'' games: platform games (2D and 3D) that feature Mario as the main player character. ''Mario'' series * Donkey Kong * Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels * Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario Land * Super Mario World * Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Super Mario 64 * Super Mario Sunshine * New Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Galaxy * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Mario Galaxy 2 Spinoffs Several characters from the main series have gone on to star in their own platform games, many of which feature Mario in minor roles. * Donkey Kong Jr. * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Luigi's Mansion * Super Princess Peach * Yoshi's Island DS Remakes of platformers * Kaettekita Mario Bros. * Mario Bros. Classic * Super Mario All-Stars * BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge * BS Super Mario Collection * Super Mario Bros. Deluxe * Super Mario Advance * Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 || 2002 || Nintendo EAD || Game Boy Advance * Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 || 2003 || Nintendo EAD || Game Boy Advance * Super Mario 64 DS || 2004 || Nintendo EAD || Nintendo DS RPG series Original * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''Paper Mario'' * Paper Mario * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Super Paper Mario ''Mario & Luigi'' * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ''Mario Party'' series * Mario Party * Mario Party 2 * Mario Party 3 * Mario Party 4 * Mario Party 5 * Mario Party-e * Mario Party 6 * Mario Party Advance * Mario Party 7 * Mario Party 8 * Mario Party DS Sports series ''Mario Kart'' series * Super Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 * Mario Kart Super Circuit * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart Arcade GP * Mario Kart DS * Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 * Mario Kart Wii ''Mario Golf'' series * Golf * NES Open Tournament Golf * Mario Golf * Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour * Mario Golf: Advance Tour ''Mario Tennis'' series * Mario's Tennis * Mario Tennis * Mario Tennis * Mario Power Tennis * Mario Tennis: Power Tour * Mario Power Tennis ''Mario Strikers'' series Mario Strikers is a football/soccer video game series that was developed by Next Level Games and published by Nintendo. * Super Mario Strikers * Mario Strikers Charged ''Mario Baseball'' series * Mario Superstar Baseball * Mario Super Sluggers ''Mario & Sonic'' series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Other sports * Mario Excite Bike * Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Puzzle series ''Dr. Mario'' series * Dr. Mario * Tetris & Dr. Mario * Dr. Mario BS Version * SameGame Mario Version * Dr. Mario 64 * Dr. Mario Online Rx * Dr. Mario Express ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' series *''Donkey Kong'' * Mario vs. Donkey Kong * Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again ''Mario's Picross'' series Picross is a paint by numbers game on a 5×5 to 15×15 grid in which digits along the sides describe the widths of squares to be filled out, or etched in, by Mario's pickaxe in order to reveal a picture within a time limit. * Mario's Picross * Mario's Picross 2 * Mario's Super Picross ''Mario & Wario'' ''Hotel Mario'' On the compact disc-interactive console by Philips, is the obscure puzzle-action game where Mario must take the elevator between the several floors of a hotel to shut every door to clear the level. Like in Wrecking Crew, the path Mario takes is critical so that he does not walk into enemies. Some enemies open doors on each floor and will end the game if every door in the stage is opened. Each hotel ends in a boss battle with one of the Koopas from Super Mario Bros. 3 until Bowser at the end. ''Wrecking Crew'' series One of the early, pre-''Super Mario Bros.'' Famicom games, Wrecking Crew combined action with puzzle. As Mario, players have to chip away all of the stone walls on each tower, avoiding enemies and being sure not to get trapped. In 1998 a pseudo-sequel was created, putting Wrecking Crew into a more generic block puzzle format. * Wrecking Crew * Wrecking Crew '98 Miscellaneous * Super Mario Bros. Special * Alleyway * Mario Paint * Mario Clash * Mario Paint BS Version * Mario no Photopi * Mario Artist * Mario Pinball Land * Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix * Itadaki Street DS Licensed educational Mario Games The following educational games were licensed by Nintendo, but not developed and published by Nintendo. * Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up * Mario Is Missing! * Mario's Time Machine * Mario's Early Years: Fun with Numbers * Mario's Early Years: Fun with Letters * Mario's Early Years: Preschool Fun * Mario Teaches Typing * Mario Teaches Typing 2 * Mario's FUNdamentals Cancelled Mario games For one reason or another, the following Super Mario games were announced but never commercially released. ''Super Mario's Wacky Worlds'' *System: CD-i *Developer: Nova Logic *Cancelled because of the CD-i's commercial failure. It was intended to be a true sequel to Super Mario World, but was replaced by Hotel Mario. ''Super Mario 64 2 *Developer: Nintendo EAD *System: Nintendo 64 *From shortly after the release of ''Super Mario 64, Shigeru Miyamoto promised a sequel to Super Mario 64. The game was apparently going to feature Mario and Luigi, and was said to be at varying stages of development throughout the life of the Nintendo 64 console. The game was never shown and never released, and it may eventually become the Super Mario 128 project that also has never been released. Miyamoto has said that elements from Super Mario 128 went on to create Pikmin (for GameCube) and Super Mario Galaxy (for Wii). ''Super Mario 128 *Developer: Nintendo EAD *System: Nintendo GameCube/Wii *Like ''Super Mario 64 2 before it, Super Mario 128 has been long-awaited and will almost definitely never be released. However, experiments of the game have reportedly led to the development of the Wii Remote and has inspired the development of the Mario game for the Wii console (similar to the experiments with Super Mario FX leading to the development of the Nintendo 64 controller and Super Mario 64). However, during his keynote speech at the Game Developers Conference 2007, Nintendo's Shigeru Miyamoto revealed what eventually happened to Super Mario 128. "What happened to Mario 128?" said Miyamoto at the end of his keynote, "most of you already played it...," then the screen showed that Mario 128 equated to Pikmin. Mario Category:Mario Bros. games